Stay with Me
by andliones
Summary: When Emma and everyone else return from Neverland (this story takes place after 3x09), Killian knows he has to do everything he can to win Emma's heart, but will Emma ever open her heart to him? And what about Neal? For now, this story is rated T, but the rating may change to M as the story goes by.
1. Spying

***This is my first story ever, so bare with me. I hope you enjoy! Captain Swan is my OTP of all OTPs, which is why I decided to do a story on them. The story will switch POVs (they will mostly either be Emma or Killian), but it will stay mostly Emma. **

***Note: In this story, Pan is NOT in Henry's body when Emma and the gang come back from Neverland. **

* * *

Emma's POV:

Ever since I and everyone else had come back from Neverland, things have been much more relaxed. Henry would have time with not just me, but also with Neal and Regina. We all had him for an equal amount of time. I'd have Henry for a week, then Neal would have Henry for a week, and then Regina would have him for a week.

I could finally just sit down and talk to Mary Margaret and David - or my parents, whatever.

I had helped the Darlings find a small loft for them to live in, and although Wendy was still adjusting to Storybrooke, she was enjoying the new changes.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I saw a familiar face slide into the seat across from me at Granny's.

"Hello, love," Hook said.

"Hi, Hook," I said uncertainly.

"Emma, just so you know," Hook started, "you can call me Killian."

I smirked. "Okay, Killian."

"Seriously!" Killian said. "I want you to call me Killian because it's my real name. I haven't had someone call me 'Killian' for a long time now. To be quite honest, only a couple of ladies that I really care about get to call me that - and you're one of them."

"Well, that's an honor," I snickered.

Killian smirked, and began to unbutton his outfit, one button at a time. He looked up at me to see my response. As he looked up at me, I let out a moan by accident. Storybrooke residents who were eating peacefully a couple tables down looked at me weirdly, but Killian unbuttoning his outfit really got to me - _why did he have to be so attractive_? This time, it was Killian's turn to smirk again.

"Impressed?" Killian questioned. Killian had unbuttoned just enough buttons for part of his chest hair to be visible. I was able to contain myself.

"Not really," I replied, biting my lip.

"Okay then," Killian simply responded. He looked down at himself and unbuttoned two more buttons. Now, I could clearly see _all_ of his chest hair.

"Let's go," I said, sliding out of my seat, leaving my half-eaten cheeseburger on my plate.

"What do you mean, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Just follow me," I replied.

"Okay," Killian said uncertainly.

I walked outside of Granny's. I saw many people making weird faces at Killian and me, but I just ignored them. I took Killian to a hidden, abandoned alleyway across the street.

"What are we doing here?" Killian questioned.

"Kiss me, Killian," I said.

Without any notice, Killian immediately pressed his lips onto mine. I let my hands wrap around his neck and I felt his hands grab my butt.

Suddenly, Killian pushed me against the left wall of the alleyway, his lips still attached to mine. Unintentionally, I let out a soft moan inside his mouth. I could feel our tongues battling for dominance.

Finally, Killian pulled away. "You can't say this is a one time thing. A man would go crazy if a woman kissed him like that and that's what she told him after."

I smirked. "Shut up." I began walking out of the alleyway and down the street. Killian followed me.

"Where are you going?" Killian asked me.

"I have to head back to Mary Margaret's apartment," I said.

"We need to talk," Killian said, grabbing my arm. "When I asked you that question about this being a one time thing, you didn't give me a straight reply. I want an answer, Emma. I want to know if you choose me."

"Okay, fine," I said. "I'm not sure. Like I said before, the only person I know I choose is Henry. That's all."

Killian nodded and gazed at me. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. "I know," I blurted, while turning away and starting to walk back to Mary Margaret's apartment. I felt guilty. I knew Killian had wanted me to say that I chose _him_, but I just wasn't ready for that type of commitment. Plus, there were parts of me that still had feelings for Neal, which is why I decided not to 'choose.'

* * *

Emma's POV:

Using my keys, I opened up the door to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Hey, where were you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, I- I was just at Granny's. I ate lunch there. That's all that - that happened," I stammered, trying to act nonchalant.

"Are you sure about that?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Oh, I just saw you kissing Hook very vigorously through the window, that's all," Mary Margaret simply responded.

"You were spying on me?!" I said, while crossing my arms.

"I wasn't spying on you," Mary Margaret answered. "I was just doing laundry, and then I looked through the window to see the very short skyscrapers we have here, which led to me noticing a streak of blonde hair in the abandoned alleyway, and then I saw you two making out."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, not enthused.

"You called me 'mom'," my mother beamed.

"Okay, now is not the time," I said sternly.

"Do you want to invite Hook in for dinner? I'm making rice pilaf, your favorite," Mary Margaret said in a sarcastic, yet sweet way.

"Seriously?" I said.

"I won't invite Hook to dinner," Mary Margaret said. "I was just joking with you. However, I still am making rice pilaf."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Be more excited, will you? Rice pilaf might not be your favorite dish, but it is mine, and I'm cooking." Mary Margaret replied.

"How did you even learn how to make rice pilaf?" I questioned, while setting my coat on a chair in the living room.

"When we were still under the curse, I bought a cookbook," Mary Margaret said. "As a matter of fact, the cookbook was quite helpful. Just last week I made rice pilaf for Archie, Belle, Leroy, Neal, and Granny, and they all loved it!"

"Good to know," I said. "Where's David?"

"He's out with Neal," Mary Margaret replied. "They're hanging out right now."

"Okay," I said. "Well, I'm heading to my room. I just need to be alone for a bit." Mary Margaret nodded.

* * *

***Ugh, I hope this wasn't horrible. Criticism is okay, but please be very gentle with me as this is my first story.**

** Faster reviews, favorites, and follows will make me update quicker, so be sure to do those things!**

**Also, this chapter was written before Neal's death, so that's why I didn't include his death. **


	2. Paprika

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm really excited to continue this story!**

* * *

Emma's POV:

Ding-dong. My eyes slowly opened, and I immediately sat up. _I had fallen asleep_!

"Emma, can you answer the door?" David said, calling out to me.

"Yeah, I'll get it," I said. Groggily, I opened the door to see the face of Hook .. or Killian, whichever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was invited for dinner," Killian replied.

"Interesting," I said. I had told Mary Margaret _not _to invite him, but she clearly didn't listen.

"Could you go wait in the pantry?" I asked Killian.

"Uh, okay," Killian responded, confused.

"Mary Margaret, I need to talk to you," I called.

"Okay, give me a second," Mary Margaret replied. Mary Margaret came running over, holding an apron in her left hand. She had been cooking rice pilaf. "What's up?"

"'What's up?' Can't you see? You invited Killian when I specifically told you not to!" I shrieked.

"Oh, so you're using his real name now," Mary Margaret answered, smiling. I rolled my eyes. "I did stick to my word. I didn't invite him, Neal and David did. As soon as I told them about how I was inviting people over for dinner and I mentioned my conversation with you to them, they wanted to invite him. Henry and Regina are also here, by the way."

"You repeated the whole conversation to Neal and David?" I asked, completely ready to lose it.

"I didn't repeat the whole conversation, just the part where I was considering inviting Hook," Mary Margaret said. "Anyway, it's not a big deal that Hook is here. You're turning it into something that's huge, when it's really not."

I sighed. "I'm going to get Killian out of the pantry now." Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows. "I told him to go in there, instead of the kitchen."

"Okay," Mary Margaret said, putting her apron back on and heading into the kitchen.

I slowly walked towards the pantry. When I got there, I saw Killian intently looking at a small bottle of paprika.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Swan, I didn't see you there," Killian replied graciously. "I was just examining this .. red, powdery condiment..."

"It's called paprika," I replied.

"Interesting name," Killian smiled at me. "Would you mind if I took this with me? I actually tried a little bit of it, it tastes quite good."

"Sure," I said. After a brief pause where Killian and I gazed into each other's eyes, I decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry for making you wait in here."

"It's alright, Swan," Killian responded. "I just want to know if you thought about what we discussed this afternoon."

"Of course I have," I answered. "It doesn't mean I've made up my mind, though."

"I understand," Killian said, looking down.

I gulped. "Look, Killian..." Before I could say anything else, I felt Killian's hand caress my cheek. Without thinking, I put my hand on his, and our glances matched each other's. Suddenly, I put my hands on Killian's waist and pressed my lips against his. He quickly began to kiss me back and I felt his tongue wrestle mine.

All of sudden, I noticed Killian unbutton all of the buttons on his suit. Before I could comment on that, he hoisted me up in his arms and began to kiss my neck, to which I positively responded to. Abruptly, the pantry door opened, and there, standing at the door, was _literally _everyone: Neal, David, Regina, Mary Margaret, and Henry.

* * *

Emma's POV:

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Regina yelled.

"Emma...," I heard Neal murmur under his breath.

"I can't believe you'd do this right before dinner, where everyone could just open the pantry door and see you guys," David said, disgusted. I noticed Mary Margaret, who had a hand on his left shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"You.. and Hook?" Henry questioned, confused.

"Look, I can explain...," I started.

"I don't want you to explain," Regina said fiercely. "I just don't want you to be around Hook! He's not a good role model for Henry! Plus, Henry already has his dad, who is also known as the guy Emma had sex with to make Henry."

"Regina!" I screamed. "Henry's not that old, he shouldn't be hearing about that stuff!"

Killian ignored my comment, and instead attempted a comeback, "That's being said by a person who's killed thousands of people and had the following moniker, 'The Evil Queen.'"

"That was who I used to be. I've changed for Henry," Regina said. "But you? You haven't changed your ways at all. I know you - you tried to kill me."

"Well, for that, I am sincerely sorry," Killian said. "But, like you, I have changed my ways." From the corner of my eye, I saw Killian looking at me, as if to say that I have made him a better person.

"You mean Emma has changed you, as a person?" Regina asked. "I don't think so."

"She has," Killian said.

"If she truly has, you have to prove that to us by showing you're not just a decent guy when she's around. You have to prove to us that you are _always_ like that," David said.

"I thought we were friends, David. I guess not. Since I must, I shall prove it to you, no matter what," Killian said. "A pirate always sticks to his word."

* * *

***I was just seeing some funny OUAT AU gifsets on tumblr, and decided I should make a humorous chapter. For me, this was simply a blast to write. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please don't be harsh with me, as this is my first story! Stay tuned for the third chapter! I will try to release a chapter every week, if possible.**


End file.
